


you're on repeat (with me)

by pastisregret



Series: 4 fics for 4k [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Mutual Pining, post reveal pre relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 16:57:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21039623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastisregret/pseuds/pastisregret
Summary: marinette's got a playlist. adrien wishes he knew what it's about, and why it's named after him.





	you're on repeat (with me)

**Author's Note:**

> not @ me making a playlist to actually go with this fic sjdssdk i'm a wreck

There was nothing that compared to the thrill of being near Marinette, Adrien realized. Nothing, no matter how hard he attempted to find something.

The way she smiled would easily defeat the way his heart accelerated after each leap off a building. A simple and quick hand brushing against his seemed a thousand times more exhilarating than any suit transformation. And gazing at her face, Adrien was sure he would feel more adoration with one glance than all the times he had looked over Paris combined.

Marinette had him completely and utterly over the moon, even if she hadn’t realized it yet.

He had expected things to be smoother when the reveal finally happened. A confession right there and then, with nothing to conceal between them. A _relationship_, one that went beyond the realm of partners and friends to a place he had spent far too long dreaming of. Perhaps a kiss even, one that wasn’t forced onto one another to break an akuma’s touch or so easily forgotten once Ladybug’s cleanse swept through the city, but one each could depart with a fond memory of.

Yes, Adrien had expected much more to occur and then, it hadn’t happened that way. No, instead of kisses and confessions, they accepted high-fives and jokes. He gave up the chance of truly setting his feelings in motion for a grace period between the two, where they could allow themselves to ease into the new area they stumbled into. And then when the months had traveled by and neither continued past the space that they quickly made a home, Adrien quietly sealed himself away, settled into the dormant love life that the world had provided him.

But still, he wouldn’t have it any other way. No, he would rather deal with the predicament in silence, if only to stay by Marinette’s side for as long as possible.

“Hey, Adri,” Marinette starts, on the other side of the chaise, “do you mind picking out something to play? My phone’s charging next to you.”

“Anything?” he asks, reaching over to tug the charger cord his way and extend the length. Holding it out, she reached a lazy hand over to rest her thumb on the phone, unlocking it in an instant.

“Yeah, anything,” she says, hand coming back to grip at a fashion magazine she had in her hands. “I have all my playlists sorted in case you want to make it easier, so just scroll around until you find one you like.”

“You trust me to pick something you like?”

Marinette laughs, shaking her head and letting her eyes come up to meet his. “Adrien, I trust you to throw me off a building and grab me before I hit the ground. I’m sure I can trust you to pick a song we’ll both enjoy.”

“I guess you make a fair point.”

“Don’t I always?”

Smiling, Adrien clicked onto her music library, before finding her playlist tab. There was about a dozen or so already created and as he scrolled, Adrien let his eyes scan over the names, observing each one as a potential pick for the two to enjoy.

_Studying… Summertime…. Sleep time… Designing… Suggested music… Adrien… Nice songs… _

Wait.

Pausing, Adrien scrolled back up, to one he had just read a bit too fast for his brain to comprehend. Staring at the name, he tried to make sense of what he was seeing.

Adrien. That was _his_ name. His name as the title for _her_ playlist. Hovering his thumb over it, he hesitated. Surely there was nothing to assume from the name, right? They had been friends for quite some time even before the reveal, and Adrien himself had a tendency to associate some things with Marinette, from the various shades of pink that colored the world to the smell of a bakery as he passed by one.

But then again, he had never thought to make a playlist and name it after her.

“Come on, Adri,” Marinette says, drawing him away from his thoughts. “How long does it take to pick a song?”

“Oh, they’re just all so good,” Adrien says, thumb moving to scroll away from the playlist and towards the top. Pressing play on a random one, he adjusted the volume as music began to play, lowering it so they could continue to talk.

“I knew you’d like them.” Smiling, Marinette went back to reading her magazine, ignoring the way Adrien locked her phone and gently set it back down beside him, sealing him away from that unanswered question:

_Just what songs were in that playlist?_

It’s a week later when Adrien finally gets his answer, sitting down to Marinette and hands digging into the rough texture of the roof, leather gloves protecting his skin as he made himself comfortable.

“What’s up, bug?” he asks, before noticing the way her eyes were closed and head was aimed towards the sun, soaking in any light she could. Earbuds tucked into each ear, her head bobbed every now and then to music Adrien couldn’t hear, her pigtails shaking with every movement. Raising a hand up to her ear, Adrien hooked a gentle claw around the cord, tugging the earbud away from her ear and drawing her attention.

“Mind if I listen?” Adrien asks, hovering the bud only a few centimeters from his ear while he waited for a response.

Looking at him, Marinette smiled, before raising a hand to clasp onto his, gently raising it up to his ear.

“Go ahead,” she says, voice soft even while they rested two stories away from the world. Catching the end of the last chorus, Adrien listened intently, noticing it was a love song, filled with adoration by the artist’s voice in every word spoken.

When it’s over, the last few notes fading out and away from the earbuds, Adrien gestured at his ear, grinning. “Nice song.”

“Thanks,” Marinette says, eyes darting away for a second. “It’s one of my current favorites right now.” Scooting a tad closer, her head already rested on him in a spot she had long since claimed her own, closing the distance between them.

“This one’s nice too,” she tells him, the next queued song starting up.

When it’s over, Adrien hums out the last few notes, already fond. It had been another love song, and one he hoped to remember later, when he could look it up on his own.

“I knew you’d like it,” Marinette says, knocking her head against him.

“Do you have one last one before we have to start patrol?” he asks.

“Maybe. Let me search around.” Unlocking her phone, Marinette made to choose something else. Watching, Adrien observed the way she scanned through the mix quickly, so fast he was sure she wasn’t even reading at some points.

In fact, the only thing that caught Adrien’s eyes was the title of the playlist. Only a brief moment that his eyes caught sight of the six-letter word while Marinette clicked around, but it was long enough that he was sure he’d store it forever.

_Adrien_, it read, as the next song started up.

_Adrien_, and nothing more to it. Or perhaps, something.

**Author's Note:**

> mari-cheres on tumblr!!


End file.
